


Las cosas que no existen

by BlueDisaster (Nuk)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Masturbation, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 15:11:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10493643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuk/pseuds/BlueDisaster
Summary: Hay un momento en la vida de Dean Winchester en el que se da cuenta de que Sam ya no es un crío.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Desvariando una vez más con los Winchester.  
> Todos los errores son míos.  
> Espero que os guste ^^

Dean se enfunda los vaqueros y la camiseta limpia a la velocidad del rayo. Se coloca el colgante y comprueba su cartera mientras camina hasta la puerta cerrada del aseo, tras la que se escucha el correr del agua de la ducha. El sol abrasador de las tardes de junio en Arizona se cuela a través de las cortinas descoloridas del motel. Dean no comprende por qué John se empeña en arrastrarlos por los estados del sur en temporada de verano. Está seguro de que hay fantasmas que poner a descansar en Montana, donde probablemente el sudor no corre por la espalda de uno nada más salir de la ducha.

Mira el reloj. Rebeca Richards, Becky, pelirroja y risueña, le ha dicho que termina su turno en la cafetería del pueblo a media tarde, y Dean no tiene mejor plan para las siguientes doce horas. John llegará a la mañana siguiente. Tiene una larga, _larga_ noche por delante.

Abre la puerta del aseo sin pensar demasiado y sin llamar. Y de un solo golpe obtiene la imagen completa: bajo la cascada de agua, Sam tiene el pelo pegado al cráneo, la boca abierta, una mano apoyada sobre la pared y la otra… la otra está moviéndose sobre su polla. _Despacio._

Es solo un puto instante y Dean siente que entra en combustión antes del grito:

— _¡¡¡DEAN!!!_ ¡¡Largo, _joder_!!

Maldice, se traga la broma que tiene en la punta de la lengua y da un portazo, todo en la misma acción. De repente no sabe qué hacer; parece que el corazón quiere romperle las costillas, cada latido es como un martillazo. Se apoya en la madera de la puerta, los dedos enterrados en su pelo húmedo, y resbala hasta quedar de cuclillas. La imagen que acaba de ver le quema en las retinas e incluso en ese momento inmediato es consciente de que no la olvidará nunca.

«No. _No, no, no. Nonononono..._ »

Coge la cazadora y las llaves, y se larga de la habitación, poniendo distancia antes de que el bueno de Sam salga del aseo.

Una hora más tarde, Dean y Becky están escondidos tras los restos de lo que alguna vez fue una pared, en un descampado a las afueras del pueblo, y mientras él se hunde en una boca jugosa y rodeada de pecas, lo único que ve es la boca de Sam, lo único que le corre por las venas es Sam. Lo que hace que tenga la polla a punto de reventar es Sammy. Lo que lo tiene gimiendo como un loco cuando se hunde una última vez, _«no»_ , es Sam y es Sam lo que tiene en la punta de la lengua y es Sam lo que sale por la punta de su sexo mientras se corre. _«No.»_ Dean no se da ni un minuto para pensar en ello. Becky sigue dispuesta, le mira con ojos de cordero y se lame el labio inferior como una loba, así que la besa, porque lo que puede tocar y lo que puede ver es lo que realmente existe.

«Lo que sientes no existe».

Y Dean pasa la calurosa tarde de junio sudando y entregado al placer más culpable que ha sentido en su vida.

 

 

Sam se suelta tan pronto como su hermano aparece bajo el quicio de la puerta.

— _¡¡¡DEAN!!!_ ¡Largo, joder!

Por un momento, Dean se queda clavado en el sitio, la mirada sobre sus caderas y, antes de que Sam pueda protestar de nuevo, sube a sus ojos. Es un instante eterno; luego Dean se lame los labios y se larga por fin. Sin decir nada, sin dejar caer una broma pesada ni un comentario jocoso. Sam suelta el aire de golpe en cuanto la puerta se cierra. El muy idiota sigue creyendo que puede hacer lo que quiere solo porque tiene cuatro años más que él. Escucha un segundo portazo y sabe que Dean se ha largado del motel.

Maldice en voz baja.

El agua sigue cayendo sobre su espalda y su cabeza, solo que ahora le quema sobre la piel. No es culpa suya que apenas tengan intimidad con esa vida que llevan. Cierra los ojos un segundo, dejando ir la turbadora sensación que se ha apoderado de él, esperando que se disuelva y desaparezca también por el desagüe con la suciedad. Pero la sensación no se va. La mirada de Dean... _Tienes que dejarla ir._ Mierda. El pecho aún le arde con cada respiración y abre los ojos. Vuelve a cogerse con fuerza y mira hacia abajo. La interrupción debería haber sido como un jarro de agua fría, pero la erección sigue ahí. Está más dura, más caliente. Más grande.

Toma aire por la boca, una inspiración profunda, y piensa en girar el mando de la ducha hacia el agua fría, pero su mano va por libre; aprieta los dientes y hay una vocecita que dice que puede hacerlo. _«Puedes hacerlo, Sam. Hazlo. Nadie lo va a saber.»_ Sam gruñe. Porque no necesita esto. _«No va a salir de estas cuatro paredes»._ No necesita que nada le empuje por este precipicio. _«Vamos, Sammy, puedes hacerlo»._ Dean jamás le diría algo así, pero su cabeza le jode con la voz de su hermano. _«Nunca lo sabrá nadie. Y, entonces, no existe. No pasa nada, Sam. Te mueres por hacerlo»._ Maldito sea. Su polla pulsa encerrada en su mano. Malditos sean los dos. Porque ambas cosas son ciertas. Se muere por hacerlo. Y nadie lo sabrá jamás.

Porque está a punto solo de pensar en ello.

_Vamos, Sammy. Puedes correrte pensando en Dean._

El aire sale de sus pulmones en forma de gruñido cuando su mano sigue moviéndose, las sensaciones se multiplican cuando se permite lo que su cuerpo le pide y el placer es tan intenso… Pulsos que bajan por su columna y se arremolinan en su baja espalda, el agua quema y el roce es lúbrico, y _Dean_ , y los aprieta los dientes, la mano, y los pulsos blancos contra la pared de la ducha de un motel cualquiera... Sam deshaciéndose. _Dean…_

Cuando Sam es capaz de salir del negro, respira como si acabara de correr una maratón. Sam lleva toda la vida guardando secretos. Sam nunca se ha sentido normal. Pero Sam es bueno mintiendo.

Y hay cosas que no existen.

 

 

Dean camina enmedio de la noche, de regreso al motel, paso tranquilo, las manos en los bolsillos de unos polvorientos pantalones vaqueros, intentando no pensar en nada. Pero en su cabeza, las ideas son como mil pelotas de ping pong, todas sueltas, todas desperdigadas, todas rebotando sin parar, sin orden ni concierto. De repente se para en seco y maldice en voz baja. Porque enmedio de esa oscuridad, la luz tenue que se cuela a través de las cortinas de las ventanas de su habitación brilla demasiado, pese a que es pasada la medianoche, y eso significa que Sam está despierto.

Dean no tiene suerte, pero eso ya lo sabe y esa misma tarde ha decidido no pensar en nada. Dean siempre hace lo que tiene que hacer, y volver a ver a su hermano es algo que tendrá que hacer tarde o temprano. _Y solo ha sido un inoportuno accidente, joder. Antes lo bañabas tú._

Mientras deshace la distancia hasta la puerta, piensa en que antes Sam no era enorme y ¿cuándo ha empezado Sam a…? _No. Pienses._

La luz dentro de la habitación es tenue porque proviene de la lamparilla sobre la mesita de noche. Sam está en la cama, las piernas estiradas, la nariz metida en un libro y tiene otro abierto sobre la cubierta. Pantalón de pijama, camiseta negra de manga corta. Todo un juerguista, este Sammy. El humor de Dean mejora considerablemente. Sam deja el libro que está leyendo y se sienta en el borde de la cama, los pies en el suelo, cuando lo oye entrar.

— _Wow_ , no sabía que estabas de juerga, Sammy. —Deja la chaqueta sobre una silla y se siente mejor solo con el comentario. Pisando terreno conocido—. No se puede ser más _empollón_.

—Cállate. Mañana tengo exámen. ¿Dónde has estado?

—A diferencia de otros, algunos sabemos divertirnos. ¿Becky, la pelirroja que nos ha servido el filete antes? —Y termina abriendo las dos manos como si abarcara la dotación de la chica y frunce el ceño y resopla, un gesto que espera que el _nerd_ de su hermano sepa interpretar y valorar. Pero el capullo solo pone los ojos en blanco—. Vamos, Sammy, hasta tú tienes que haberlo notado.

Dean se pone a rebuscar en su mochila porque, definitivamente, necesita otra ducha, y no puede dejar de notar el silencio en la habitación. No es un silencio reposado, no hay calma en la estancia. Hay una especie de estática, un crepitar en el aire que a Dean le molesta. _Vamos, Sam, ayúdame._ Dean mantiene la sonrisa en su cara y no quiere mirar a su hermano porque teme la imagen que puede devolverle su mente. _No pienses._ Pero Sam no va a decir nada. Se va a quedar ahí callado mientras Dean lucha por...

—Me alegra que lo hayas pasado bien.

Dean alza la cabeza como un resorte, sorprendido por escuchar una respuesta. Y Sam tiene esa expresión seria, sabe que va a decir algo serio —ah, vamos, Sam, no lo digas en voz alta. No vamos a hablar de ello— y Dean sabe que es lo que pretendía su hermano: que le mirara.

—Tienes que dejar de tratarme como a un crío, Dean.

Dean asiente y vuelve a mirar su mochila, _dóndecoñoestánloscalzoncillos,puesvalesincalzoncillos_. _Claro, Sam. No eres el puto crío que me está jodiendo la cabeza_. No va a decirle eso. No va a decirle nada y escucha más que ve cómo Sam se da por vencido y vuelve a lo suyo. A su cama, a su libro. Quita la losa de su mirada y a Dean parece que le cuesta menos respirar. Desaparece en el cuarto de aseo y se da una larga, _laaarga_ ducha fría. Cuando sale, Sam sigue estudiando. Dean se mete en la cama y se acurruca de lado, dándole la espalda a la luz —y a Sam—, dispuesto a dormir. Su hermano parece que capta la indirecta esta vez. Deja los libros en la mesita, apaga la lamparilla y se escucha el roce de las sábanas.

En la oscuridad, en el silencio, todas las verdades caen, es más difícil no pensar. Dean siente el peso en el pecho, las cosas que no se dicen en voz alta. Lo que no tiene nombre. A su espalda, su hermano está despierto. Conoce todas las respiraciones de Sam. Cuando eran pequeños y se quedaba solo con él, había pasado algún tiempo comprobando si su hermano respiraba. Pero Sam ya no es pequeño. Silencio. Verdades. Oscuridad. Sam crece y hay una parte de Dean que no quiere que lo haga.

Hay otra parte de Dean que _no existe_ .

—¿Sam? —Silencio—. Te prometo que la próxima vez llamaré antes de entrar.

El tiempo se estira tanto que Dean piensa que Sam está dormido, que no conoce a su hermano tanto como cree.

—Duérmete, gilipollas.

Una risa pequeña, minúscula, secreta, rompe su pecho. Dean no deja que su hermano sepa lo aliviado que se siente de pisar terreno seguro.

—Zorra.

 

A la mañana siguiente, John les despierta algo más inquieto de lo habitual. Se mueve por la habitación recogiendo sus pocas pertenencias y las órdenes son claras: en diez minutos tienen que estar en el Impala.

Dean protesta solo porque todavía no se ha despertado del todo.

—¿Y el desayuno?

—Desayunaremos de camino a Denver.

Dean mira a Sam.

—¿Denver? —Y hay una alarma sonando lejana en su pecho.

—Sí.

—Papá, tengo un examen final hoy. —John apenas murmura algo, ni siquiera gira la cara hacia él—. ¿No puede esperar a mañana?

—No.

Mientras su padre abandona la habitación, Dean no despega la mirada de su hermano, que ahora está realmente cabreado. Aparta la cubierta de la cama con gestos bruscos, coge su mochila y se encierra en el cuarto de baño con un portazo que suena como un enorme _no-me-toquéis-las-narices_ adolescente.

Dean se deja caer en la cama de nuevo y suspira.

— _Joder..._

 


	2. Chapter 2

El firmamento, enorme, infinito, un campo de estrellas que guarda enigmas y secretos que quizá nunca lleguen a desvelarse. Bajo él, Sam es un enigma y Dean guarda secretos. El coche robado a su padre en mitad de la noche porque Sam ha conseguido examinarse esa semana y Dean le ha preguntado qué quiere hacer y él se ha encogido de hombros y sólo ha dicho «es Cuatro de Julio».

Nunca hay fuegos artificiales para los Winchester.

Dean lleva observando a su hermano todo un mes. Es una mezcla extraña:  nueva perspectiva, bromas familiares, caza. Afortunadamente, sigue sabiendo exactamente cómo hacer saltar a Sam, cómo hacer que ponga los ojos en blanco o cómo reírse a su costa (y que a él le importe un bledo). Obtiene de Sam cada reacción que quiere. Afortunadamente, Sam sigue necesitándolo para que le ayude a entrenar, para que le cosa heridas a las que no llega él mismo, para devolver al sitio un hombro dislocado. Dean sigue cuidando de él y protegiéndole y ha decidido que seguirá haciéndolo aun cuando el muy capullo le pase en altura.

Desafortunadamente, Dean tenía maldita razón. La imagen de Sam desnudo bajo la ducha se ha quedado grabada en su mente. Supone que hay un amasijo de imágenes de ducha de su infancia en algún cajón de sus recuerdos que no consigue enfocar, pero esta última… _mierda_ , esta última es otra cosa. Nítida, precisa y punzante. Lo peor de todo es que es como una película que nunca sabe cuándo va a comenzar. Salta sin previo aviso en su mente y a veces no está solo. A veces Sam le mira como si lo supiera todo.

Dean conoce a Sam. Cada movimiento, cada reacción. Conoce los significados de sus gestos, de sus miradas. A veces Sam se queda en silencio mucho rato y Dean también sabe qué significan algunos de sus silencios. A Dean le gustaría poder saber qué es lo que pasa por su cabeza en esos momentos.

Ahora, sentado sobre el capó del Impala, su cabello deshilachado se recorta contra el cielo negro y despejado de las afueras de Leesburg, Idaho, a mil millas de su cuerpo mojado bajo la ducha.

Desde hace un mes, Sam está más callado y pensativo que nunca, aunque Dean ha llamado a la puerta cada vez antes de entrar.

—Lo siento, Sammy. No he traído fuegos artificiales esta vez. —Dean cierra el maletero, cargado, y empieza a rodear el coche hasta donde está su hermano.

—No soy un crío, Dean…

Dean piensa que nunca se es demasiado crío para los fuegos artificiales —quizá porque a él nunca le trajeron—, pero puede que Sam trate de decirle otra cosa.

Y él, por una vez, se ha adelantado.

Levanta la mano con el pack de seis y una sonrisa arrogante en la cara.

—Lo sé, _hermanito_.

Sam sonríe, hoyuelos por todas partes. Terreno seguro. Y tono resabido.

—Dean, me diste la primera cerveza cuando tenía once años.

La sonrisa de Dean se transforma con algo de remordimiento y levanta la otra mano, con una botella de whisky. Sam es mayor. Y Dean lo sabe. No le ofrece primero. Abre la botella y la encañona con su boca porque necesita sentir la quemazón ámbar bajando por su garganta. Y sólo después se la ofrece a Sam, quien niega con la cabeza pero la acepta.

No pierde detalle cuando bebe, estirando el cuello, la nuez bajando y subiendo, una, dos… tres veces y Sam aparta el cristal de sus labios, con una mueca exagerada en la cara. Dean sonríe.

— _Nenaza_.

—Déjame en paz —murmura Sam por lo bajo, mientras su mirada se pierde en algún punto entre el cielo y la línea que forman las copas de los árboles al fondo.

Sam le devuelve la botella y él respira hondo. Tienen esto, estos silencios cómodos en mitad de la nada. Como si ellos no importasen, como si no hubiera vidas humanas que dependen de ellos. Esos silencios que sólo puede compartir con Sam. Le pasa la botella mirando la cúpula cuajada de estrellas que los engulle. Sam le pregunta por la última cacería, la que se ha perdido después de una encarnizada discusión con su padre para poder examinarse, y Dean le pregunta por la camarera de la cantina del instituto donde lo han dejado esa mañana. No puede creerse que Sam no sepa siquiera de quién habla. Dean habría terminado el examen en un santiamén y luego habría ido a por su premio sin demora. Se la describe, «rubia, con unos preciosos hoyuelos a cada lado de la boca cuando sonríe. Buena delantera. Y buena boca, Sam. Buena boca». Sam se ríe y le dice que es increíble. Le llama idiota una vez más. Está de buen humor y Dean tiene ganas de juerga. Y la lengua cada trago más suelta.

—¿Eres virgen?

— _¿Qué?_ Eso no es asunto de tu maldita incumbencia. —Sam bebe y pretende ignorar la cuestión. Pero Dean vuelve a estar muy cómodo cascándolo.

—Sam. No puedes tener diecisiete años y ser virgen todavía. Ya entiendo lo de la ducha.

A Sam le brillan los ojos durante un segundo. Un punto de incredulidad y Dean se da cuenta de que no esperaba que sacara el tema.

—Déjame en paz, Dean. —Le pasa la botella, y bebe.

—Vamos. Dímelo.

—No. No soy virgen.

Sam espera una broma, un comentario jocoso, algo. Pero Dean se limita a beber más whisky en silencio. Como si masticara la idea.

—¿Cuándo fue?

—No pienso decirte eso.

—Vamos. Si me lo dices, yo te diré la mía.

Sam ríe, de nuevo todo hoyuelos.

—Dean. Todo el mundo sabe que perdiste la virginidad el diecinueve de julio de 1992 con Cassie Smith en Dakota del Sur.

—¿Lo dije? —Dean está extrañadísimo.

—Estuviste hablando de ella durante tres días. Con sus tres noches.

Dean se encoge de hombros.

—Entonces me lo debes. Yo confié en ti.

—¿Cómo puedes tener tanto morro? _Tú_ me debes tres noches de sueño.

—¿Fue Britany Jones?

—No.

—Aquella rubia. Emily… ¿Dickinson?

Sam suelta una carcajada.

—Emily Dickinson fue una escritora.

—No puedes haber hablado con más de cinco chicas en los últimos cuatro años. —Lo mira horrorizado ante la idea—. ¿Fue hace más de cuatro años?

—No. —Sam niega con la cabeza y vuelve a beber. Y al final, parece que se apiada de la curiosidad de Dean—. Fue con Summer Evans.

Dean se queda en silencio un instante, su cerebro pensando y ubicando el dato.

—Pero… no querías ir a su fiesta de cumpleaños…

—Porque era una fiesta de piscina y yo llevaba el cuerpo cosido a zarpazos. No quería que nadie avisara a los servicios sociales.

—Lo recuerdo. —Dean asiente—. Al final te convencí.

—Le gustaron los zarpazos. O eso, o iba demasiado borracha.

Pero Dean sabe que Sam, Sammy, nunca se tiraría a nadie que fuera borracha. Sam es demasiado limpio para todo lo que Dean ha tenido en su cabeza durante las últimas semanas.

—Entonces… como no soy virgen, ya no soy un _nerd_.

— _Ohhhhh_ , no. Nada de eso, Sam. Tú llevas _nerd_ escrito en la frente.

—Idiota.

Sam le empuja, hombro con hombro, y Dean no puede dejar de notar también eso. Es más fuerte, más grande. Sam no es un crío y en cierto sentido, Dean siente que se le escapa de las manos.

— _Nerd_ .  
  


Es probablemente hora de volver al motel. Aunque, sinceramente, Dean no sabe cuánto tiempo llevan ahí. Tampoco sabe cuánto ha bebido, pero está seguro de que ve más estrellas fugaces de las que realmente hay. El cerebro le burbujea con el alcohol y no es desagradable. Lleva un buen rato sentado sobre el capó delantero del Impala —lo sabe porque tiene el culo dolorido contra la chapa—, pero no quiere moverse. Sam está sentado también, su espalda contra el hombro de Dean, los dos mirando el cielo nocturno, a ratos en silencio. Todo parece lejano ahí, en mitad de ese claro. No hay luces intensas, ni ruidos estridentes, ni pólvora. Nada por lo que correr. Nada que matar. Quizá por eso hablan entre murmullos. Ninguno de los dos quiere interrumpir esa paz. La voz de Sam es magnética, una corriente que le mantiene suspendido entre pensamientos y sensaciones. Puede que también sea efecto del alcohol. Sam ha estado hablando de de lo que podría hacer una vez se gradúe de secundaria. _Eso son meses._ Maldita sea. Sam ha hablado con voz pastosa sobre Medicina o Derecho y Dean no sabe si está demasiado borracho como para saber lo que está diciendo en realidad o lo suficientemente borracho como para estar hablando en serio. Lo peor de todo es que Dean sonríe sin ganas. Le gusta escucharle soñar y sabe que son cosas que Sam no le cuenta a nadie más. No así. Como si estuviera confesando una gran transgresión.

Como si fuera algo que no sucederá jamás.

Una estrella fugaz cruza el firmamento y Sam la señala con su largo brazo. Dean está definitivamente borracho, porque hace la pregunta:

—¿Qué pedirías, Sammy?

Y tiene miedo de la respuesta.

Sam se deja caer hacia atrás, hasta que termina tumbado sobre la chapa, con la cabeza en su regazo, y Dean se siente incómodo, de repente.

—No lo sé. Estar seguros, supongo. Poder dejar de correr. Que papá se cargue a lo que sea que acabó con mamá.

Se remueve sobre él buscando acomodarse, mientras le devuelve la pregunta, «¿y tú?».

_Mierda, Sam. Deja de hacer eso._

Lo mira desde arriba. Ojos turbios, mirada soñadora, el pelo hecho un desastre y su cabeza presionando…

Empuña la botella de whisky.

—Rhonda Hurley —responde, con la voz áspera, después de tragar—. Una semana encerrados en una habitación. Sin ropa. Bueno, algo de lencería.

—Gilipollas.

Dean se ríe, a su pesar.

—No lo sé, Sam. Supongo que estoy bien así.

—¿En serio?

Sam gira la cabeza hacia él y Dean sabe que lo ha notado, que _ha tenido que notarlo_ , porque sus ojos se han abierto, su mirada se ha despejado de golpe.

El pulso se le acelera en las venas cuando Sam se incorpora hasta quedarse de pie junto al coche. _Joder._ El corazón va a romperle el pecho. Dean le sigue, suelta la botella que cae olvidada al suelo, y se acerca a él, porque no soporta esa lejanía justo ahora. Sam respira con fuerza, con la mirada fija en él y los puños apretados a los lados...

— _Sam…_

Sus rostros se acercan y Dean espera el puñetazo en cualquier instante. Pero sus alientos se mezclan y luego Sam aguanta la respiración tan… _tan_ cerca, los labios se rozan y Dean se da cuenta de que no hay puñetazo, sino algo mucho peor. Algo que no puede evitar.

Es torpe como no lo ha sido en su vida. Primero un contacto que arde, sólo por probar cómo es, y las burbujas en su cabeza explotan y le estremecen hasta la médula. Sam suelta el aire sobre su boca, calor, whisky y _Sam_ . Sam que empuja sus labios entreabiertos, tanteando la presión y luego asoma la lengua. Y eso… eso hace que Dean pierda la _jodida cordura_ . Gruñe, hunde las manos en su nuca y chupa la lengua de Sam, y después entra en su boca y deja que Sam entre. Se besan de verdad, sin vuelta atrás, como si no hubieran respirado en años y cada uno fuera el oxígeno del otro. Un beso bruto, sin contención, Sam muerde y Dean, como el bastardo que es, necesita saber. Así  que da un paso al frente, hasta que sus vaqueros se tocan. No sabe quién empuja primero. Pero sabe que Sam está tan duro como él. _Joder._

Cuando les falta el aire se apartan. Son un desastre de jadeos que no se miran a los ojos. ¿Dónde está la embriaguez cuando se la necesita? Recoge la botella pero apenas le queda un dedo. Lo apura igualmente. Y luego se gira hacia su hermano. Sam sigue respirando como si hubiera corrido una maratón y lo mira con las manos sobre su cabeza, como si fuera un enorme interrogante. Dean se da cuenta de que no hay ni rastro de acusación justo un instante antes de que Sam estalle en una sonora carcajada.

 _Wow._ Claro. Estupendo.

—Oh, creo que… _mierda_ , creo que voy a vomitar.

G.E.N.I.A.L.

—Hey, hey, hey, espera. —Corre hasta él e intenta sujetarlo.

—¡Dean! —Sam huye unos pasos más allá con la mano cubriéndose la boca—. ¡Déjame!

Apoya el culo sobre el maletero del Impala buscando un punto de apoyo y luego piensa que… no sabe en qué estaba pensando, porque escuchar a su hermano hace que se le remueva hasta el alma. Contiene una arcada y se aleja de allí dando tumbos hasta un lugar más tranquilo para hacer lo mismo que está haciendo Sam.

Podría decir que no volverá a beber whisky nunca más, pero no es su primera cogorza y ha vuelto a repetir. Más de una y de dos veces.

Podría decir que no volverá a besar a Sam.

 _Necesita_ decírselo.

Cuando acaba, rebusca una botella de agua por el coche y se la ofrece después a Sam, que vuelve tambaleante y blanquecino. Lo mira de arriba a abajo.

—No sabes beber. Buena cogorza te has pillado.

—Cállate.

No hay forma de que Dean pueda conducir sin salirse de la carretera en ese momento, así que se mete en el coche y se hace un ovillo. Sam le imita. A los pocos minutos lo oye roncar. Es un alivio. Una tregua que agradece ahora mismo. Coge el móvil y programa la alarma antes de dormirse. Con suerte, llegarán antes de que su padre se despierte.

Con suerte, Sam no recordará nada al día siguiente.

Hay cosas que no existen.


End file.
